


Louve

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Ford, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pre-Series, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Stan loves his brother so much, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Stan, Werewolf Grunkle Stan
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: C'était sa faute si Stan subissait ça. Alors pour tout réparer Ford était prêt à donner de sa personne, même si ce serait difficile - pour eux deux.





	

**Author's Note:**

> écrit pour un échange d'Halloween sur le thème "créature surnaturelle"

Lorsque Stan avait été mordu, Ford était immédiatement intervenu, son courage se trouvant décuplé par la peur et la colère. A eux deux, ils avaient réussi à venir à bout du loup garou, et ce malgré que Stan soit blessé. La morsure était peu profonde et il n'y avait pas eu besoin de points de suture.

Mais c'était trop tard, le virus – ou la malédiction – s'était déjà répandu.

 

Ford avait consulté des livres jusqu'à en perdre le sommeil, pendant que Stan regardait les changements s'opérer en lui à mesure que la pleine lune approchait. Il essayait de ne pas avoir peur et en faisait un sujet de plaisanterie ; cependant, ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien et Ford voyait parfaitement au travers de ses mensonges. Ça ne faisait que l'angoisser davantage.

 

Il trouva des demi-solutions. Des amulettes et des sorts empêchant Stan de se transformer, s'il réussissait à résister à l'attrait des ténèbres. Ce n'était pas un remède définitif, néanmoins c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient.

Ford s'en voulait à tel point qu'il ne voulait voir personne, préférant s'enfermer dans son bureau, se noyant sous les bouquins. Il avait même renvoyé son assistant, Fiddleford McGucket, craignant que celui-ci ne soit blessé à son tour s'ils continuaient ensemble leurs recherches sur Gravity Falls.

 

Et pourtant, Stan s'en sortit plutôt bien. La première pleine lune, il la passa dans une cage en acier trempé, et même s'il tordit quelque peu les barreaux, il ne se changea pas en monstre.

Ce n'était qu'un maigre soulagement pour Ford au début. Mais peu à peu, Stan l'aida à prendre du recul. Il ne pouvait pas se complaire dans la culpabilité alors qu'ils avaient une vie à mener, tant de temps à rattraper. En effet, ils avaient passé de nombreuses années séparés l'un de l'autre après l'incident de la sélection pour West Coat Tech. Leurs retrouvailles étaient récentes, cependant ils n'avaient guère eu l'occasion de les savourer à cause de l'attaque du monstre alors qu'ils faisaient des recherches dans la forêt.

Ford ne pouvait pas l'admettre facilement. Néanmoins Stan lui avait manqué.

 

Des modifications étaient apparues chez Stanley. Certaines étaient plus discrètes que d'autres, comme une pilosité accentuée, ou bien un appétit croissant pour la viande saignante.

Mais aucune n'était plus alarmante que les périodes de rut. Elles intervenaient de façon assez impromptue, et bien que Stan ait dépassé l'adolescence depuis un long moment, sa libido s'en retrouvait immédiatement renforcée.

C'était des moments troublants, durant lesquels Stan avait encore moins de contrôle sur ses instincts. Ford ne pouvait plus le laisser sortir – il se rappelait encore d'une fois particulièrement embarrassante où Stan s'était frotté contre la serveuse du Greasy's Diner alors qu'ils y prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Toutefois, voir son frère dans cet état – de plus en plus fiévreux, gémissant comme un chien que l'on bat – le rendait malade, physiquement malade. C'était comme si, en plus de lui avoir fait risquer sa vie, il en rajoutait en le privant de quelque chose dont il avait besoin.

 

Ne supportant plus de le voir ainsi – ni d'affronter la peine que ça lui causait – Ford avait pris une décision.

Au plus fort de ses chaleurs, Stan n'avait plus conscience de rien. Il avait juste besoin d'être soulagé. De toute manière, il ne se souviendrait de rien.

Ford l'avait fait. Il lui avait retiré son pantalon, et l'avait branlé, jusqu'à en avoir mal au poignet, jusqu'à ce que les orgasmes de Stan ne produisent plus qu'un mince filet de sperme blanchâtre.

Ça avait été la première étape. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là.

 

L'idée s'était infiltrée en Ford, toujours plus profondément, jusqu'à lui apparaître comme la seule alternative. Ce n'était pas qu'il le voulait, mais la pensée de le faire le révoltait de moins en moins à mesure qu'il se convainquait qu'il s'agissait d'un acte nécessaire.

Il était responsable de Stan, de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il devait faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Même si cela allait au-delà de sa morale et de la bien-pensance.

Il avait un devoir et il entendait l'accomplir quelque soit les conséquences.

 

La douleur était un maigre tribut à payer. Elle avait le mérite de lui rappeler pourquoi il agissait – pour qui.

Les halètements rauques de Stan dans son dos atténuait quelque peu la sensation – et pourtant il avait essayé de se préparer. Mais la première fois est toujours la plus difficile à ce qu'il paraît et cette expérience devait lui servir plus tard, pour rendre ça le plus confortable pour eux deux.

Ford serra les dents en se laissant pénétrer. Il ne faisait pas ça pour avoir du plaisir alors ce n'était pas grave.

Il faisait ça uniquement pour Stan, pas pour sa satisfaction personnelle.

 

A moins que ? La seconde fois fut plus agréable. Le corps de Stan se moulait contre le sien à la perfection, le rythme de ses coups de rein demeurait fougueux, pourtant il déclenchait aussi en lui une vague de plaisir qui laissait l'esprit de Ford complètement blanc pendant plusieurs minutes.

La troisième fois, il avait eu un orgasme. Il ne se touchait pas pendant qu'ils le faisaient, par peur d'avoir l'air de profiter de son frère, et pourtant, à sa grande surprise, il avait finit par éjaculer sur le sol en couinant de façon indigne.

Stan avait rit – et continué à le besogner, le faisant geindre à chaque assaut. Le transformant en une gelée tremblotante et suppliante, la peau brûlante, la bave aux lèvres.

La quatrième fois, Ford voulut reprendre le contrôle. Cependant, Stan ne lui autorisa aucune échappatoire ; il le monta comme une chienne à même le sol, comme s'il lui appartenait, et le fit jouir de force, une main enserrée autour de son pénis. Il n'avait jamais fait cela avant et Ford passa toute la nuit à crier son nom en se demandant s'il avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il s'enfonçait brutalement en lui, le faisant tressauter, convulser de plaisir.

Juste avant la cinquième fois, Ford posa la question. Malgré l'état de semi-transe dans lequel était Stanley – ou plutôt grâce à cela – Ford trouva le courage de demander.

Est-ce qu'il savait ? Est-ce qu'il se souvenait ?

Stan n'avait pas répondu. Finalement, Ford avait eu pitié, et s'était déshabillé.

C'était la cinquième fois. C'était cette fois-là qu'il avait réalisé.

Ce n'était pas juste pour Stan. C'était pour lui. Pour étancher ses sentiments.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire.

 

La sixième le fit pleurer. Parce que c'était à la fois trop bon et pas assez pour lui faire oublier qu'il utilisait l'état de Stan pour se trouver une excuse de combler ses pulsions incestueuses.

Stanley s'interrompit et le couvrit de son corps, puis il lui lécha doucement la joue, fourragea dans ses cheveux, frottant son nez contre son visage en signe de réconfort.

Ford sanglota de plus belle alors Stan le fit rouler sur le dos pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer. Ford lui rendit son étreinte par automatisme et enfouit sa figure mouillée de larmes dans le creux de son cou. Les mains larges de Stanley lui massèrent doucement la nuque.

« La, la... », murmura Stan en l'embrassant sur le front, à la lisière de ses cheveux.

Ford resta interdit en comprenant que Stan n'était pas sauvage comme il l'avait cru. Il releva les yeux pour contempler attentivement son frère.

Ce dernier sourit et lui vola un baiser. Ford se laissa aller dans ses bras.

Cette sixième fois, ils firent l'amour tendrement, face à face et les yeux dans les yeux. Ford n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'affection de sa vie.

 

\- Si je savais ? Évidemment que je savais, grommela Stan. Tu crois que tu étais le seul à...

Il détourna les yeux en rosissant. Ford savait ce qu'il voulait dire et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

Stan se racla la gorge pour se débarrasser du malaise qui s'installait :

\- Écoute, je sais que c'est bizarre. Mais c'est pas grave, du moment qu'on est les seuls à savoir. On n'a rien fait de mal après tout.

\- Non, je suppose que non, marmonna Ford.

Son frère lui sourit :

\- Alors fait pas cette tête.

Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa gentiment. C'était la première fois qu'ils se touchaient de cette façon sans que Stan soit en rut. Il répondit au baiser et enroula fébrilement ses bras autour de Stan.

\- Tu m'aimes ?, demanda ce dernier avec un sourire carnassier, le regard brillant.

\- Tu as dis que tu savais, non ? Alors ne pose pas la question, rétorqua Ford en glissant ses doigts entre les cuisses de Stanley.

La septième fois, ils s'endormirent dans le lit de Stan après s'être donné mutuellement du plaisir et promis de rester toujours ensemble. Ford dormit comme un bébé, même si le lendemain, il saigna un peu.

Il se dit que c'était parce qu'ils l'avaient fait deux fois, et il ne s'en inquiéta pas davantage. Il était sur un petit nuage. C'était comme un rêve impossible qui se réalisait.

Ils étaient ensemble. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

 

Le mois suivant, Ford tomba malade. C'était étrange, parce qu'il avait habituellement une santé de fer – il suivait un régime strict pour se garder en forme. Le problème c'était que Stan allait bientôt entrer en rut, malheureusement la fièvre s'abattit sur Ford à tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus marché. Stanley le conduisit dans sa chambre et l'aida à se déshabiller.

\- Je peux appeler Fiddleford pour qu'il s'occupe de toi, suggéra-t-il. Je peux toujours m'enfermer dans la cage au sous-sol...

\- Non !, protesta Ford en s'agrippant à la manche de sa chemise, les yeux écarquillés et rouges. Je ne veux pas d'intrus ici !

Stan roula des yeux :

\- C'est ton meilleur ami...

Ford haleta :

\- C'est intrus. Pas maintenant.

Il tira Stan vers lui avec une force surprenante et pour la première fois, Stan perçut une odeur émaner du corps de Ford, qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

\- Je veux...., murmura Stanford d'une voix rauque. Je veux....que tu restes.

\- Mais je risque de t'attaquer, grogna Stan, un début d'érection se formant entre ses jambes.

Ford s'allongea sur le lit et écarta les cuisses, son pantalon ouvert laissant apparaître la bosse de son sous-vêtement en dessous. Son caleçon était humide derrière car un étrange liquide suintait de son anus. Son parfum envoûtant fit frémir les narines de Stanley.

\- Je veux, hoqueta-t-il.

Stan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Avec un grondement bestial, il se jeta sur Ford.

 

Le sexe de cette fois-là fut plus intense que d'habitude. Ford s'était mis à quatre pattes pour que Stan ait un meilleur accès, et celui-ci le culbutait par derrière comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le claquement furieux de ses hanches contre les fesses de Ford faisait courir une onde de choc sous sa peau. A chaque coup de rein viril, la tête du lit cognait contre le mur dans un fracas retentissant ; toutefois aucun des deux n'en avait cure, trop focalisé sur leur activité pour s'en préoccuper pour le moment – et pourtant le lit tapait si violemment que de la peinture avait fini par se détacher du mur.

Soudain les coups de butoir devinrent de plus en plus erratiques. Stan se mit à souffler de plus en plus fort, s'enfonçant aussi profondément qu'il en était capable, s'accrochant, s'arqueboutant contre son frère pour l'atteindre toujours plus loin à l'intérieur, frappant à plusieurs reprises sa prostate de manière brutale, presque douloureuse.

Ford se cambra en gémissant, agrippant les draps, et sentit un changement dans l'air, une odeur doucereuse ainsi qu'un besoin urgent, en plus de celui de jouir, que Stan le remplisse. Il balbutia quelque chose, la bouche pâteuse, la langue lourde. Il bava sur le drap en essayant de parler, et la queue de Stan tressaillit. Tout à coup elle se mit à gonfler.

Ford poussa un couinement de surprise et ouvrit les yeux comme des billes. Stan lâcha un rugissement de plaisir et son sexe envahit l'anus de Ford, formant une énorme boule à l'entrée, tandis qu'il éjaculait enfin en lui. Le sperme jaillit à foison et noya littéralement le conduit anal de Ford. C'était liquide et brûlant, si chaud qu'il cria, cria sans s'interrompre à mesure qu'il était possédé entièrement par cette chaleur interne à la fois insupportable et désirable.

Il émit une petite giclée de semence, qui retomba sur le drap, et s'effondra sur le lit. Mais le pénis de Stan resta en place, toujours bloqué en lui par la boule.

Son frère s'allongea alors sur lui, tout en se retenant avec les bras pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids, et ondula des hanches pour essayer de se dégager, sauf que, ce faisant, il caressait le point sensible à l'intérieur, et ça rendait Ford complètement fou. Il convulsa à nouveau de plaisir, étonné de pouvoir jouir plusieurs fois de suite ainsi.

Stan lui caressa le ventre et l'embrassa dans le cou. Ford frémit au contact de sa paume sous son nombril, là où il percevait encore le feu humide dans ses entrailles, l'imprégnant.

Il gémit le nom de son frère et celui-ci lui mordilla l'oreille et chuchotant tendrement :

\- Ma louve...

C'est alors que Ford réalisa. Que ce n'était pas normal, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Son estomac se serra. Il savait que ce n'était pas possible, mais il le ressentait au fond de lui.

Stan venait de le féconder.

 

 

 


End file.
